


Традиция

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Перевод)<br/>Послесловие к 3x05; свадьба закончилась, осталась уборка. Джен, POV Нила, канонические пейринги на заднем плане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Традиция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traditional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222326) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Менее приятной частью свадебной церемонии всегда являлась следовавшая после нее уборка. По крайней мере, так можно было бы предположить. На самом деле, Нил никогда не оставался на эту часть – как правило, потому что сама свадьба была аферой, а сразу после нее пора было удирать от федералов. Он и Кейт проворачивали такое несколько раз, в разных ролях.

И всё же, только что он помог организовать настоящую свадьбу – очень импровизированную, да, но всё равно настоящую - для одного из вышеупомянутых федералов. Да ещё и _Моззи_ привлёк.

Питер остановился в фойе особняка Джун и повернулся к нему.

\- Прости, что бросаю тебя с…

\- Мне помогут. – Нил подтолкнул Питера к двери. – Иди. Тебя ждет медовый месяц.

На самом деле "медовый месяц" был всего лишь выходными дома, но Питер все равно усмехнулся как мальчишка. Потом, помедлив, одной рукой обнял Нила за плечи и потрепал по голове.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Элизабет и поцеловала его в щеку. Потом взяла Питера под руку, и они вышли в теплую ночь.

В следующую секунду на него налетели Диана и Джонс.

\- Колись, - сказала Диана. – Она плакала?

\- Он плакал? – встрял Джонс.

\- Ты сделал снимки?

\- Да, да и да, и я перешлю вещдоки позже. – Нил склонился ближе и прошептал: - А вы позаботились о…

\- Нил! – донёсся с улицы рык Питера. – Что вы сотворили с моей машиной?

Диана и Джонс согнулись от хохота.

\- Это традиция, босс! – крикнула Диана через щель и поспешно захлопнула дверь. Продолжая смеяться, она вытащила сотовый и помахала им перед Нилом. Солидный седан Питера был почти невидим под мишурой и блёстками, а на заднем стекле красовались громадные розовые буквы «МОЛОДОЖЕНЫ».

\- Это смоется, - сказал Джонс.

\- Мы надеемся, - хихикнула Диана.

Джун и Синди уже начали прибираться в комнате, споро снимая и упаковывая декорации. Парой минут спустя показалась Сара с двумя бутылками вина и картонными упаковками с едой для послеуборочной вечеринки. Вскоре после этого появился и Моззи; он испарился куда-то сразу после церемонии, но, похоже, не смог противостоять притягательности бесплатной еды, и, ещё важнее, бесплатной выпивки.

\- Очень красиво, – сказала Сара, отцепляя от буфета цветочную гирлянду. - Твоим друзьям повезло.

Продолжая мыть и убирать бокалы, Нил глянул на нее краем глаза – пытаясь выяснить, не скрывалось ли в этом замечании подводных камней, но ничего не заметил.

\- Да, - согласился он. – Повезло. Питер и Элизабет, они…

Он заколебался, замер на грани уведения разговора на безопасную территорию. Обращения в шутку. Он чувствовал себя открытым, уязвимым. Но никто не мог подслушать, а Сара ему улыбнулась, так что он сказал:

\- Они заставляют меня поверить, что любовь из старых фильмов действительно возможна. Не только цветы и сердечки или даже настоящая любовь. То, что есть у них, это… - Он остановился, проглотил слова. _Безопасность. Семья. Место приземлиться, если упадешь_. - Это редкость, - сказал он наконец и заставил себя посмотреть на Сару.

Та мягко улыбалась.

\- Я не совсем это имела в виду, - сказала она. – То есть, я не спорю – я не знаю их так хорошо, как ты, так что поверю на слово, и они действительно кажется счастливыми. Но я хотела сказать - им повезло, что у них есть такие друзья, которые устроили это всё ради них.

Нил молча открыл и закрыл рот.

\- О, - наконец выговорил он.

Сара легко его поцеловала и сбежала вниз с коробкой мишуры.

\- Нил, - позвала из другого угла комнаты Синди, - не принесешь стул? Надо снять гирлянду над дверью.

\- Фотоохота! – радостно крикнула Диана, вытаскивая мобильник и снимая забравшегося на стул Нила.

\- Собираешься делать свадебный альбом? – усмехнулся Джонс.

\- Почему бы нет? Кто-то же должен.

Наблюдать за превращением своей квартиры в свадебный будуар было чарующе и слегка тревожно. Теперь Нил наблюдал за обратным процессом со смутным сожалением - сказочная магия сходила слой за слоем, оставляя будничные предметы, которые он видел каждый день. Работа спорилась с шестью парами рук (даже с семью, когда периодически подключался Моззи).

Приведя квартиру в порядок, они собрались на крыше. Сара раздала картонки с едой и бумажные тарелки, а Джун достала бокалы. Это была теплая ночь, наполненная теперь привычным шумом машин на Риверсайде. По кругу пошли истории про Бёрков; ФБРовцы знали больше всего компромата на Питера, но и Джун рассказала историю об их ужине с Фордом. У Нила тоже была припасена пара забавных случаев, но в основном он помалкивал, предпочитая слушать. Изредка он кидал взгляд на Моза, который тоже притих.

 _Не привыкай к этому. Это временно._

******

В конце концов остаток свадебного комитета распался сам по себе: Диане и Джонсу нужно было утром на работу, Синди зевала, Моззи бросил Нилу еле заметную и сложночитаемую улыбку и куда-то растворился. Сара чмокнула его в ухо, шепнула: «В следующий раз будет моя очередь вести тебя на свидание» и тоже ушла.

Наконец остались только они с Джун, сидя в уютной тишине с початой бутылкой вина. Суматошная энергия украшательства, за которым последовали собственно сама свадьба и уборочная вечеринка, уступила место усталому равнодушию.

\- Это был хороший вечер, - тихо сказала Джун Нилу, подливая вина ему и себе.

Нил чокнулся с ней бокалами.

\- Спасибо, что разрешили использовать ваш дом.

\- Ой, не оскорбляй меня, - отмахнулась Джун. – Дому лишь на пользу, когда внутри радость. И это было хорошее дело.

\- Это не так отличается от некоторых вещей, что я делал прежде, - заметил Нил. – Разве что не пришлось в спешке уносить ноги.

Джун понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Всё по-другому, когда оно настоящее.

 _Как так многое. Во многих отношениях._

\- Да, - тихо согласился Нил. – По-другому.

\- Ты ведь никогда раньше не бывал на свадьбе, правда?

Нил покачал головой.

\- Не на настоящей. Нет.

Джун кивнула самой себе, словно подтверждая что-то, что уже знала. Нил почувствовал, как снова поднимаются его эмоциональные барьеры, но она не собиралась выпытывать или говорить о чём-то, о чём он не хотел. Они сидели в тишине, которая постепенно снова стала уютной, пили вино и слушали пульс города. Нил закинул голову и посмотрел на небо, на плоские животы низких облаков, окрашенных оранжевыми отблесками огней города. Теплое жжение вина распространилось по телу, оставив его спокойным и умиротворенным, в мире с миром.

 _Мне нравится здесь_ , подумал он, но в этой стороне лежали опасные эмоциональные трясины. Проще, безопаснее было не думать вообще, наслаждаться моментом и пытаться не размышлять о том, что ждет впереди.

Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда вдруг загудел телефон. Оказалось смс от Дианы: ссылка на Photobucket с припиской:

«ФОТКИ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ! ТЕПЕРЬ ПОКАЖИ СВОИ!»[1]

Нил фыркнул и ответил:

«ТЕРПЕНИЕ КУЗНЕЧИК. И ИНТЕРНЕТ-СЛЭНГ ТЕБЕ НЕ ИДЁТ».

Ответ пришел немедленно:

«КРИСТИ ХОЧЕТ ФОТКИ, КЭФФРИ! Я МОГУ УСЛОЖНИТЬ ТЕБЕ ЖИЗНЬ!»

Нил не собирался сортировать фотографии в ближайшем будущем, уж точно не в подобном эмоциональном состоянии. Он нашёл первый же не расплывчатый снимок Бёрков и отправил его ей. _«Первый взнос, теперь спать»_ , напечатал он и глянул на Джун.

\- Простите. Диана хочет фотографии.

Джун улыбнулась

\- Я тоже не прочь их увидеть. В конце концов, это мой дом.

\- Да? Ну... вот, - он развернул телефон, показывая ей улыбающихся друг другу Питера и Элизабет.

Джун кивнула, возвращая телефон.

\- Они хорошие люди. Байрон бы рассмеялся, узнай, что когда-нибудь я буду проводить в нашем доме свадьбу агента ФБР, но, думаю, он бы одобрил.

\- Я хотел бы с ним познакомиться, - сказал Нил. – Похоже, он был отличным парнем.

\- Самым лучшим. – Джун потянулась через стол и накрыла руку Нила своей. - Ты бы ему понравился, Нил. Ты во многом мне его напоминаешь.

Нил сверкнул своей лучшей ослепительной улыбкой, хотя подозревал, что из-за вина и усталости в ней оказалось несколько меньше блеска, чем обычно.

\- Неотразимый и обворожительный?

\- Не только. - Джун сжала его руку. – Байрон никогда не верил, что он хороший человек. Но он им был.

Нил отдернул руку.

\- Ты не любишь слышать комплименты, - мягко сказала Джун. – Я заметила. Но от этого они не становятся неправдой.

Она вздохнула, отставила пустой бокал и поднялась.

\- Что ж, когда-то я могла танцевать всю ночь напролет, но сегодня мне нужен сон.

Она провела ладонью по его щеке и поцеловала в лоб.

\- Не страшно позволять людям лучше узнать себя, Нил. На самом деле не так много прятать, как кажется. Спокойной ночи, милый.

Она уже ушла, когда Нил тихо произнес в пустой проём: «Спокойной ночи, Джун».

В тишине он вымыл бокалы, выбросил пустые контейнеры из-под еды и открыл еще одну бутылку вина. Наверное, не лучшая идея – он уже выпил больше этой ночью, чем обычно себе позволял, – но какого чёрта.

\- На свадьбах же положено напиваться, да? – сказал он пустым окнам, сияющим внизу городским огням. – Это традиция.

Традиция. Как для людей его рода занятий традиция - никогда не останавливаться, ни к кому не привязываться, всегда искать подвох в любых отношениях и никогда, никогда не пускать корни.

На полу валялась шелковая роза, незамеченная уборочной командой и слегка затоптанная. Нил поднял ее двумя пальцами и огляделся, ища, куда её поставить; наконец пристроил между двумя планками мольберта, чтобы видеть её, рисуя. "Спокойной ночи, красавчик", - сказал он сам себе и завалился на диван. Чёрт, вот теперь он точно был пьян, пусть даже немного. Он ненавидел быть пьяным – потерю контроля, то, как становилось слишком просто сказать что-то, что не следовало, открыть что-то, что не хотел показывать. Но никто сейчас не мог его увидеть или услышать.

Он подумал, стоит ли перебираться на кровать. Наверное, нет. На диване было удобно. Нил растянулся во весь рост, рассеяно поглаживая пальцами ножку бокала на кофейном столике.

Снова загудел телефон.

Уже почти заснув, он подумал было не брать трубку. Но вдруг это что-то важное. Он поднёс телефон к глазам. Элизабет? Адреналин отчасти разогнал сонливость; она бы не звонила посреди ночи – особенно _этой_ ночи – если бы это не было важно.

– Да, привет. Что случилось?

\- Ничего. – Голос Элизабет казался сонным и радостным, но быстро сменился извиняющимся. – Ой, прости - разбудила? Я надеялась, ты еще не спишь. Питер сказал, ты поздняя пташка.

\- Я не спал. – С дивана видна была шелковая роза на мольберте - немного помятая, немного повреждённая, но всё равно непокорная. – Всё нормально? По-моему, в ваш медовый месяц у тебя должны быть более важные занятия, чем звонить мне.

\- О, всё замечательно. Лучше, чем замечательно, – хихикнула Эл. – Вообще-то, мы были _очень_ заняты…

\- Стоп! Что бы ты не собиралась сказать, окажи нам всем услугу и не делай этого. И вообще, вряд ли ты позвонила мне посреди ночи, чтобы рассказать о вашей половой жизни. - И мысль о чём-то настолько важном, что ей нужно было поговорить с ним _прямо сейчас_ , порядочно его обеспокоила. Хотя она вроде не казалась особо напряженной.

Эл удалось взять смех под контроль, и ее голос посерьезнел.

\- Нет. Мне не выдалось возможности по-настоящему сказать это раньше, и я хотела убедиться, что скажу сейчас. На свадьбе все было немножко суматошно, и я была слегка потрясена. Но спасибо тебе за всё, Нил. От всей души. От нас обоих.

\- Это были совместные усилия…- беспомощно возразил Нил.

\- Знаю. И всем участникам обязательно достанутся пончики, а Моззи особые печеньки без глютена…

\- Знаешь, на самом деле у него вовсе нет непереносимости глютена…

\- Ой, Нил, не мешай ему забавляться, – в голосе Элизабет звучала усмешка. – Но правда многое значит, что ты готов был предложить свой дом…

\- Вообще-то дом Джун…

\- …и помочь все это организовать в такие короткие сроки, – продолжила она. – Для меня. Для нас. Это дорогого стоит, Нил. И я не могла заснуть, пока не позабочусь, чтобы ты об этом знал.

На заднем плане послышался сонный голос Питера:

\- Это Нил? Дай мне трубку. – Затем более четко: - Нил?

Слава богу. От Питера, по крайней мере, можно было не ожидать эмоциональных речей.

\- По-моему, вам обоим очень нужно, чтобы кто-то вас усадил и рассказал всё о медовых месяцах. Знаешь, это такие мероприятия, на которые обычно не приглашают друзей? И не звонят им в четыре утра?

\- Это говорит твой обширный опыт? – осведомился Питер.

\- Эй, мы с Кейт четыре раза женились. Предположительно, я хотел сказать.

\- Предположительно женились? – в голосе Питера звучало веселье. – Это случайно не те самые предположительные свадьбы, на которых гости могут случайно распрощаться со своими предположительными деньгами?

\- Мы же не виноваты, что нам нравились свадьбы. – И теперь он мог говорить о Кейт без комка в горле. Боль никуда не делась, но стала приглушенной, отдалённой, смягчённой налётом времени.

\- Похоже на то, - сказал Питер. На фоне послышался голос Элизабет. Питер, должно быть, прикрыл трубку рукой, поскольку его голос стал приглушенным, хотя всё равно различимым: «Да скажу, скажу!». Затем нормальным тоном: – Вообще-то дело в том, что… насчет того… я хочу сказать, что…

\- Я знаю, - сказал Нил.

\- Я так и подумал.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Да, - произнёс Питер, и от теплоты в единственном слоге Нил улыбнулся в темноте.

\- Кстати, - добавил Питер. – Если увидишь Диану раньше меня, передай, что они с Джонсом поплатятся за то, что сделали с моей машиной.

\- Эй, ты же ее слышал. Это традиция.

\- Традиция, - фыркнул Питер. – Только то, что что-то - традиция, не значит, что это должно быть именно так каждый чёртов раз.

\- Верно, - тихо согласился Нил в темной комнате, освещенной отблесками огней Манхэттена. – Не каждый раз.

\- И когда-нибудь, Кэффри, ты расскажешь мне всё об этих свадьбах.

\- Предположительных свадьбах, - поправил Нил. – Спокойной ночи. Наслаждайся медовым месяцем.

\- Собираюсь, - ответил Питер, а издали донесся голос Элизабет: – Спокойной ночи, Нил!

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Нил, продолжая улыбаться, даже когда повесил трубку.

_________________

 _[1] Оригинальная переписка:_

 _"PIX 4 U! NOW SHOW ME YOURS!"_

 _"PATIENCE GRASSHOPPER. AND CHATSPEAK DOES NOT BECOME YOU."_

 _4 U (for you)– тот самый интернет-слэнг,[ show me yours ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I%27ll_show_you_mine_if_you_show_me_yours)– намек на детскую игру с сексуальным подтекстом:) _


End file.
